


Foch Kuroko

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Świat według Kuroko [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczęło się od jednej, drobnej literki, kiedy to Kagami powiedział "Tatsuya" zamiast "Tetsuya". Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie fakt, że Taiga wyszeptał to imię podczas...seksu z Kuroko. Teraz Tetsuya ma prawdziwego, przysłowiowego focha, i w interesie Kagamiego leży, by jakoś go udobruchać.<br/>Problem w tym, że foch Kuroko nie należy do zwyczajnych...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foch Kuroko

            Odgłos wystrzałów z broni brzmiał niczym pioruny w nocnej ciszy. Wszelkiego rodzaju czołgi i armaty od czasu do czasu wystrzeliwały ogromnymi kulami zdolnymi zniszczyć każdą napotkaną na swej drodze ścianę. Tu i tam dało się słyszeć donośne „ratatata”, kiedy strzelano z karabinów. Głośne wybuchy, gdy ktoś rzucił granatem, bądź nadepnął na ukrytą w ziemi minę.

            No...a przynajmniej tak brzmiała dla Kagamiego panująca w kuchni cisza...

-         Ehm...chcesz tempurę czy takoyaki?- zapytał Taiga, sam nie będąc pewnym, czy Kuroko usłyszy go w tym cichy hałasie.

-         Hmm...a co bardziej lubi Tatsuya?

No tak...właśnie od tego wszystko się zaczęło.

Cała ta trzecia wojna światowa w prywatnym mieszkaniu Kagamiego i Kuroko zaczęła się

od jednej, głupiej literki!

-         T...Tatsuya...- wyszeptał Kagami.

No tak, w porządku, taka drobna pomyłka właściwie nie byłaby niczym złym, ot,

powiedział „a”, zamiast „e”.

Problem w tym, że pomyłkę tę popełnił, uprawiając seks z Kuroko...

-         Co, proszę?- zapytał zimno Kuroko, patrząc na niego swoim wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami, a jego penis opadł momentalnie.

-         Yyy...

No i właśnie w tym momencie w następującej kolejności stały się trzy rzeczy:  
1\. Kagami dostał z liścia.

2\. Kagami dostał w jaja.

3\. Kagami wylądował na podłodze.

A Kuroko ubrał się i wyszedł z mieszkania, nie mówiąc już ani słowa. Przez cały następny

dzień nie odzywał się do Kagamiego, właściwie to go zupełnie ignorował. Kolejnego dnia był postęp – zauważył go rano, więc...udając, że śpi, kopnął go i zepchnął z łóżka.

No a od wczoraj było już stosunkowo dobrze. Rozmawiali, owszem, ale Kuroko

stanowczo za często wtrącał do rozmowy starego przyjaciela Kagamiego.

Ale nie, Kuroko wcale nie był zazdrosny!

-         Zrobię zupę miso...- westchnął Kagami, zabierając się do gotowania.

Kuroko siedział przy stole, przeglądając jakieś czasopismo i ze spokojem popijał herbatę.

Nie przeszkadzało mu już towarzystwo jego chłopaka. Po prostu miał zwyczajną ochotę

trochę mu podokuczać.

-         Nie uważasz, że Kise-kun wyprzystojniał?- zapytał spokojnie.

Kagami przerwał krojenie warzyw i odwrócił się powoli, patrząc niepewnie na swojego

-         C...co dokładnie masz na myśli?

-         Oglądam właśnie jego zdjęcia – wyjaśnił spokojnie Kuroko.- Zapozował do tego magazynu – uniósł czasopismo, które trzymał w dłoniach.- i muszę przyznać, że wygląda naprawdę dobrze. Myślisz, że jest tutaj gdzieś rozbierana sesja?- Kuroko zaczął wertować kolejne strony, przeglądając je na szybko.

-         Yyy...wątpię, to nie jest playboy – mruknął Kagami, wracając do przerwanego zajęcia.

-         Hmm...rozumiem. Jaka szkoda. Dzwonił może Aomine-kun?

-         Nie, a dlaczego pytasz?

-         Myślałem o 1 on 1 z nim w jakiś wieczór.- Kuroko dość dziwnie zaakcentował „1 on 1”.- Może przy okazji pójdę na zakupy z Momoi-san?

-         J-jasne – mruknął Kagami, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

Spokojnie, Taiga, tylko spokojnie, wytrzymasz to!

-         Murasakibara-kun musi mieć naprawdę dużego, prawda?

-         ŻE CO?!- Kagami z wrażenia aż opuścił nóż, który z głośnym brzdękiem spadł na kafelkową podłogę.- SKĄD TO PYTANIE?!

-         Murasakibara-kun jest wysoki i szeroki. Pomyślałem, że musi mieć to szczęście i mieć naprawdę dużego członka. Nie uważasz, Kagami-kun?

-         NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO!

-         Cóż...Himuro-kun musi mieć z nim naprawdę dobrze. Zazdroszczę mu. - Kuroko upił spokojnie łyk herbaty i nagle odsunął go, jakby dostał olśnienia.- Oh! Ale ja i Himuro-kun chyba korzystamy z tego samego rozmiaru, prawda?

-         O co ci chodzi, Kuroko?! NIE SYPIAM Z TATSUYĄ, DO CHOLERY!

-         Hmm? Czyżbyś był na dole, Kagami-kun?

-         Ani na dole, ani na górze! W OGÓLE, rozumiesz?! To z przed kilku dni...to był zwykły przypadek!- jęknął Taiga, załamując ręce.

-         Oh nie, to stary numer!- Kuroko jakby się zmartwił, patrząc na okładkę magazynu.- Pójdę kupić nowy.

Kagami stał bezradnie, opierając się o ladę kuchni i patrzył, jak Tetsuya wychodzi z

kuchni. Po chwili usłyszał brzęk klucz i cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

-         Rany...- westchnął ciężko, po czym podniósł nóż, umył go i wrócił do przygotowywania obiadu.

 

Kiedy nadszedł wieczór i Kagami wziął długą, gorącą kąpiel, w końcu poczuł się lekko.

Obiecał sobie, że przetrwa to wszystko. Przecież Kuroko nigdy nie był zbyt długo obrażony, zwykle godzili się jeszcze tego samego dnia, co się pokłócili. No, maksymalnie po dwóch dniach. Teraz to trwało co prawda cztery, no ale przecież kiedyś musi być jakaś poważniejsza kłótnia w ich życiu.

Tak. Tak właśnie myślał Kagami, idąc do sypialni i susząc ręcznikiem włosy.

Jednak kiedy tylko wszedł do ich pokoju, zapomniał o tym, co postanowił...

-         Ehm...co to jest, Kuroko?

-         Hmm? O co chodzi, Kagami-kun?- Kuroko leżał w łóżku z książką na kolanach. Kiedy Kagami zadał to pytanie, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

-         No...to...- Kagami wskazał gigantyczny plakat blondwłosego modela, który wydał mu się podejrzanie znajomy.

-         Ah, to...to jest plakat, Kagami-kun – powiedział Kuroko jakby przedstawiał swojego małżonka.- Był w nowym wydaniu tego magazynu, który czytałem rano. Format A2. Niesamowity, prawda? Pomyślałem, że warto go gdzieś powiesić.

-         I musiałeś go powiesić akurat nad naszym łóżkiem...?

-         Pomyślałem, że to idealne miejsce – wyjaśnił chłopak, zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na stolik nocny. Zgasił lampkę i w pokoju zapadła ciemność.- Dobranoc, Kagami-kun.

-         Uhm...nic nie widzę.

-         Na rogu naszej ulicy ktoś otwarł gabinet okulistyczny, jeśli chcesz, to jutro...

-         NIEWAŻNE. ZAPOMNIJ.

Kagami zaczął macać powietrze, przesuwając się ostrożnie w kierunku łóżka. Kiedy je

wyczuł, usiadł na nim i włączył lampkę po swojej stronie. Sądził, że jest ona skierowana w stronę drzwi, jednak jej intensywne światło padło prosto w jego oczy, oślepiając.

-         Ah, cholera!- warknął Kagami. Był PEWIEN, że jeszcze dziś rano odsunął lampkę w kierunku drzwi! Dlaczego więc...

No tak...

Zerknął na Kuroko, którego ramiona trzęsły się nieznacznie pod kołdrą. Westchnął cicho i

postanowił to zignorować.

Kiedy ususzył już włosy, rozpiął koszulę piżamy, zgasił lampkę i położył się do łóżka.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, czując się jak dziewica przed swoim pierwszym razem, po czym przysunął się do Kuroko i objął go ostrożnie.

Żadnej reakcji.

Albo udaje, że śpi, albo już mu to nie przeszkadza.

No dobra, zobaczmy co dalej...

Kagami uniósł lekko głowę i pocałował policzek Kuroko. Przesunął usta na jego ucho i

polizał je delikatnie. Tetsuya trącił go ramieniem.

-         Nie dziś, Kagami-kun.

-         Ha? Znowu...? Wczoraj też nie chciałeś...

-         Wczoraj bolała mnie głowa.

-         A dzisiaj co? Jutro masz wizytę u ginekologa i chcesz być czysty?- zakpił Kagami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

-         Nie, mam okres – odparł spokojnie Kuroko.

Kagami jęknął głośno, po czym odsunął się od swojego chłopaka, odwrócił do niego

plecami i westchnął. Zamknął oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej zasnąć.

To była bardzo cicha kradzież i, gdyby nie fakt, że Kagamiemu zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie w

stopy, nie zorientowałby się, że Kuroko właśnie zabrał całą kołdrę dla siebie.

-         Ej!- szepnął Kagami, chwytając swoją połowę, nim Kuroko zdążył owinąć się w kokon.

-         Boże, Kagami-kun, jesteś taki napalony – westchnął Kuroko.- Mówiłem: nie dziś!

-         Po prostu oddaj mi kołdrę!- warknął Taiga, ciągnąc mocniej.

Uff, udało się, kołdra odzyskana.

Kagami znów zamknął oczy i tak leżał przez chwilę w ciszy, powoli usypiając, kiedy nagle

w ciemnościach usłyszał...:

-         Oh...uhmm...Daiki...!

-         Eh?!- Kagami aż podniósł się lekko, odwracając do Kuroko i patrząc na jego słabo zarysowany cień.

-         Daiki...nie tutaj, mój ciemnoskóry maczo...haha!

Tego było za wiele!

Kagami usiadł raptownie na łóżku i zapalił lampkę, waląc pięścią w stolik nocny. Kuroko

zerwał się z cichym okrzykiem i zamrugał zaspanymi oczami.

-         Co się stało, Kagami-kun?!- zapytał i westchnął cicho, kładąc dłoń na sercu.- Rany...Tatsuyę też tak budzisz w środku nocy?

-         MAM TEGO PO DZIURKI W NOSIE!- wrzasnął Kagami, chwytając go za górę piżamy i przysuwając do siebie.- Przestaniesz w końcu?! Najpierw ignorowanie mnie, potem dokuczanie, a teraz udajesz, że śni ci się Aomine?! JAKI Z NIEGO CIEMNOSKÓRY MACZO?!

-         O czym ty mówisz, Kagami-kun?- zapytał spokojnie Kuroko.- I puść mnie, proszę.

-         Nie udawaj, do cholery!

-         Nie powinieneś ty przypadkiem spać?- westchnął Kuroko.- Jutro się nie wyśpisz i Tatsuya będzie narzekał, kiedy do niego pojedziesz...

Kagami, nie wytrzymując, rzucił Kuroko na łóżko i przygniótł go swoim ciałem, by ten nie

mógł uciec. Przycisnął wargi do jego ust i pocałował mocno, zachłannie. Usłyszał cichy jęk Kuroko, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

I tak miał ochotę na seks...

Nie zważając na protesty Kuroko, brutalnie rozerwał koszulę jego piżamy. Guziki poleciały

na prawo i lewo, a cienki materiał odsłonił jego blade ciało i różowe, maleńkie sutki. Kagami, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, oblizał się wręcz zwierzęco, po czym przyssał się do jego z nich, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią do spodni Kuroko i ściskając bezlitośnie jego krocze.

-         Ah! P-przestań, Kagami-kun! N-nie tak mocno!

-         Tsk! Tatsuya tak lubi, i ty też polubisz!

Ignorując jęki Kuroko, zaczął delikatnie przygryzać jego sutki i ich okolice. Przesunął usta

na dekolt, potem znów zniżył się do brzucha, pozostawiając po sobie delikatne ślady ugryzienia.

Dziś był dzikim zwierzem i już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać.

Pocałował agresywnie Tetsuyę, najpierw wsuwając język do jego ust, a potem gryząc

wargę. Kuroko nie pozostał mu dłużny i, nim Kagami odsunął usta, zdążył przygryźć jego dolną wargę.

Taiga puścił go na chwilę, by ściągnąć...a raczej zerwać z niego spodnie. Kuroko

wykorzystał ten moment i uniósł się, siadając mu na kolanach i całując z niemniejszą agresją, niż on. Do tego zdjął z niego koszulę i zaczął drapać jego ramiona, podczas gdy Kagami już wsuwał w jego otwór palec.

Kuroko dobrał się do jego szyi i z jednej strony zostawił na niej malinkę, z drugiej zaś –

ślad swoich zębów. Kagamiego wręcz bardzo to rajcowało, nie miał nic przeciwko takiej drobnej walce.

W końcu stwierdził, że starczy tych przygotować. Rzucił brutalnie swojego chłopaka na

łóżko, a potem chwycił jego uda i umościł je sobie na biodrach. Nachylił się nad nim i znów pocałował go mocno. W tym momencie trochę zwolnił bo, mimo wszystko, nie chciał go zabić.

Powoli wsunął swojego członka do jego wnętrza, centymetr po centymetrze, coraz

głębiej. Kiedy zagłębił się już cały, w końcu zaczął się poruszać. Ślina nie dawała takiego poślizgu co chociażby oliwka, którą często stosowali, ale w obecnym stanie nie mógł tak po prostu przerwać, by przedsięwziąć odpowiednie środki do przygotowania.

Zaczął się w nim poruszać dość szybko, jęcząc przy tym głośno. Kuroko miał rumieńce na

twarzy i przygryzał wargę, ale dzielnie się trzymał. Wbijał paznokcie w muskularne ramiona swojego kochanka i wpatrywał się w jego ruchy, jednocześnie pieszcząc się samemu.

-         Uh! Cholera...- jęknął Kagami.- Zaraz dojdę...

-         Z Tatsuyą też tak ci szybko idzie?- wydyszał Kuroko.

-         Taa, nawet szybciej – warknął Kagami.

-         Podnieca cię bardziej niż ja?

-         Jest mniej uległy...

-         Mam być...uległy?- wyjęczał Kuroko, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, bowiem z każdą chwilą był coraz bliżej szczytu.

-         Teraz już... chyba za późno, co?

-         Zawsze możemy...to powtórzyć...ah!

-         Kocham cię!

-         Ja ciebie też!

Kagami doszedł z głośnym jękiem, spuszczając się obficie we wnętrzu swojego chłopaka.

Kuroko również doszedł, zadrapując Taigę niemalże do krwi. Jego ukochany padł na niego, wykończony.

-         Jesteś ciężki...- jęknął Kuroko.

-         Wybacz...

Taiga wysunął się z niego powoli i położył się na plecach obok niego.

-         Rany, Kagami-kun...- westchnął Kuroko, dysząc ciężko.- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś...

Kagami szybko zasłonił mu usta, by nie mógł nic powiedzieć.

-         Nawet nie próbuj – wydyszał.- Mam dość tej wojny o Tatsuyę...

Kiedy jednak zabrał dłoń, Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.

-         Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś takim ogierem...

Taiga poczuł, że jego policzki spłonęły rumieńcem.

-         Po prostu...jestem taki, kiedy się zdenerwuję...

-         Wiem o tym, mój dziki tygrysie.- Kuroko poczochrał go po włosach.- ...nie tylko ja to wiem.

-         Kuroko!

Tetsuya zaśmiał się delikatnie i pocałował swojego chłopaka. Miał swoje sposoby, żeby

urozmaicić ich pożycie.

 

 

Kiedy następnego dnia Kagami się obudził, był jak nowonarodzony.

Naprawdę.

-         Kagami-kun.- Tak. To właśnie Kuroko przyszedł go obudzić, delikatnie czochrając go po włosach.- Śniadanie gotowe. Zrobiłem też kawę, więc pospiesz się, nim ostygnie.

-         Jasne. Dzięki, skarbie.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.

Kagami przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym, chwytając w drodze swoje ciuchy, przeszedł do

łazienki.

-         Zaraz przyjdę!- zawołał.

-         Czekam!- odkrzyknął Kuroko z kuchni.

Kagami wszedł do łazienki i bezceremonialnie rzucił ubranie na pralkę, po czym usiadł na

sedesie, by się załatwić.

No i właśnie kiedy przycisnął guzik natrysku...

Cóż można rzecz. Taką ilością zimnej wody można by spokojnie napełnić ze cztery

wiadra...

-         KUUUURRRROOOOKOOOO!

Tetsuya uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ze spokojem popijając kawę i przeglądając poranną

gazetę.

Doprawdy, uwielbiał się z nim droczyć.

 

 


End file.
